El gigante amable
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: —Disculpen… ¿podrían decirme dónde estamos? —preguntó el titán. [¿parodia?]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_**El Gigante Amable**_

"Aterrorizados" es poco para describir a los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Corría la expedición 58, un centenar de soldados se había adelantado, con la capucha cubriéndoles el rostro, actuando como señuelos. El objetivo: confundir a los traidores mientras el verdadero Eren Yeaguer se transformaba. Otro grupo, más reducido y ahora a punto de mojar los pantalones, se habían quedado rezagados vigilando el perímetro y cuidando los suministros.

No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal para el pequeño grupo. De hecho, todo estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, sin titanes apareciendo de la nada para merendárselos. Los legionarios estaban aliviados, contentos con su sencilla tarea, porque no tenían que arriesgar el pellejo como los 100 pobres diablos que habían sido seleccionados como cebos. Hay que ver lo que unos centímetros y kilos de diferencia pueden hacer para salvar tu vida…

Conversaban amenamente, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros del frente, si ya se los habían zampado, si el plan había funcionado. Sumergidos en su propio mundo, no se percataron de la _gran_ amenaza que se aproximaba hacia ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una sombra los cubrió repentinamente, expandiéndose por el suelo más y más. Los soldados tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

Oh, murallas benditas.

_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando_, rogaron mentalmente.

Lentamente, se giraron. El color abandonó sus rostros de inmediato.

Era un titán, y no uno cualquiera. Tenía que ser un cambiante, la estructura de su cuerpo lo decía. Medía como quince metros de altura, y su figura recordaba al titán femenino. Su rostro era más bien delicado para ser un titán, y tenía el cabello corto, de color naranja, apenas llegándole a la barbilla. ¿El titán femenino, acaso? Pero eso no podía ser posible, Annie Leonhearth yacía oculta bajo tierra en alguna parte, encerrada en un cristal.

¿Un traidor más? ¡Demonios!

Ni siquiera fueron capaces de ponerse en alerta, sacando las cuchillas, listos para atacar. Estaban demasiado conmocionados por la vista, porque un condenado titán cambiante con pinta de mujer acababa de aparecer justo bajo sus narices.

Sólo podían esperar lo peor…

Sin embargo, nada pasó. El cambiante no comenzó a masacrar gente a diestra y a siniestra, ni siquiera se movió un ápice. Eso sólo acentuó más el terror, y uno de los pobres soldados acabó mojando sus pantalones.

—Disculpen… ¿podrían decirme dónde estamos? —preguntó el titán.

_Preguntó el titán._

_**PREGUNTÓ EL TITÁN.**_

Alguien por ahí se desmayó.

¡Por todos los cielos, el titán estaba hablando!

_¡Já! Se los dije, _se regodeó Ilse en alguna parte del más allá.

El titán se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza como un pajarito. Otro soldado se desmayó.

—¿Dónde está Eren?

La valentía pareció inundar a uno de los legionarios, porque con eso logró salir de su estado de parálisis y le plantó cara, temblando, a punto de hacerse pipí, pero lo hizo.

—¡Nunca te lo diremos, maldito titán!

—¿¡Titán!? —el titán se giró rápidamente como si una de esas bestias fuera a aparecer detrás de su espalda— ¿¡Dónde!?

La cara del soldado fue todo un poema.

*.*.*

Horas más tarde, el asunto quedó aclarado. El nuevo espécimen titánico de pelo bonito y figura de mujer resultó ser nada más y nada menos y nada más que Petra Ral, un soldado dado por muerto hace meses. Él cómo llegó a obtener poderes de cambiante, nadie lo sabe. Lo que sí se sabe es el caos que su reaparición ocasionó. Eren lloró, a Levi le dio un infarto, Hanji la persiguió por horas con una aguja y unas correas hasta que Levi logró inmovilizarla, y Erwin sonrió con su cara de estratega militar rompe corazones, planeando en su mente una nueva estrategia que incluía discursos conmovedores, un gran presupuesto, gritos de valentía, los dos titanes cambiantes y poderes de súper sacrificios.

* * *

_Tenía esto guardado y no me acordaba._

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_


End file.
